Moansta
by naideel
Summary: Untuk sebuah pagi mendung menyenangkan, aku membuat diriku sinting karena menyalahi fungsi indera seperti melihat raut bengis dengan kerupawanan tak terbatas (A KrisKai fict)


from naideel,

**Moansta**

.

starring Kris-Wu Jongin-Kim Chanyeol-Park

a Fantasy-Romance fanfiction

for Teen

.

_Untuk sebuah pagi mendung menyenangkan, aku membuat diriku sinting karena menyalahi fungsi indera seperti melihat raut bengis dengan kerupawanan tak terbatas_

_._

_dedicated for our strong lovely boy, Kris Wu. I see some hope on millions hopeless. (Aku hanya merasa jika Kris pergi untuk melindungi member lain dengan cara yang tersirat)._

[]

Suasana subuh selalu membuatnya puas. Kemarin pekerjaannya menuntut tenaga besar namun terlempar tepat. Profesinya melelahkan, ia sadar eksistensi hidupnya kini bergantung pada nominal. Ia memastikan hidupnya memiliki kepuasan berlebih saat memandangi sinar mentari yang mengingatkan insan. Dirinya adalah bagian dari kata insan, ia tersenyum saat menyadari mentari seakan lalai menjalankan tugas.

Kopi instan murahannya perlahan mendingin. Bibir tebalnya tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah seperti menimbulkan bisik. Saat mentari mulai menyeringai, ia tahu beberapa waktu kedepan ungkapan damainya akan berubah menjadi ilusi. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, wahai ciptaan yang bersinar tanpa metafora, jika kau memberiku sebuah hari baik, aku akan memberi senyum paling menawanku untuk kau simpan dalam memori. Dengan cinta, Kim Jongin.

Jemari panjangnya menari diatas helaian poni yang menutupi keningnya sembari berjalan layaknya _zombie _menuju toilet. Sejenak pikirannya berlabuh dikata-kata indah yang dirangkai seorang penulis berwawasan tinggi yang belakangan menjadi sobatnya saat merasa capek. Sebuah buku yang menampilkan semesta dalam wujud lain yang padat akan gugahan mampu membuatnya meledek para bajingan diseluruh dunia yang tak henti berteriak remeh.

Analogi dalam buku tersebut menyebutkan bahwa semesta tidak pernah menyalahkan hidup, semesta tidak pernah berharap eksistensi seseorang pun menginjak bagian tubuhnya. Seseorang tidak pernah berhutang pada hidup, namun hidup yang berhutang padanya. Terlahir dengan sedikit sekali kemampuan memang bukan salah semesta dan bukan salah seseorang. Takdir bukan bagian dari semesta, itu hanya keberuntungan.

Setelah bersiap akan segala hal untuk memulai hari, Jongin menatap pantulan sosoknya didepan cermin dan berkata sesuatu seperti keyakinan bahwa dirinya tidak perlu bunuh diri.

[]

Warna gelap kian mendominasi langit. Surya yang tersenyum kini merenung, mendamba sesosok makhluk yang setidaknya memiliki secercah sinar meski tak sebanyak dirinya. Diantara kabut, sosok itu membawa miliaran partikel gelap yang menggganggu. Oh, sosok itu memang tak pernah bersinar, tentu saja.

Jubah kelabu sosok itu tersampir sedikit karena ulah angin. Dibalik jubahnya tersimpan insan berkulit pucat bahkan melebihi rembulan. Seringainya menampakkan kepedihan dan detak jantung yang tak hinggap dalam keberuntungannya membuat rautnya tampak frustasi. Ketika sosok lainnya berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalan berlapis aspal, ia berusaha untuk terdiam dan menunggu sosok itu membuka mulut.

"Sudah saatnya. Kesempatan terakhirmu sebentar lagi datang. Jika kau butuh bantuanku, katakanlah." Sosok lainnya tersebut menghela napas saat maniknya menangkap gerakan canggung sosok dihadapannya. Surai cokelatnya bergerak, ia menyadari perubahan arah angin yang menuju arah utara, "Oh, demi apapun, Kris, berhentilah bersikap seakan kau bisa menyelesaikan seorang diri. Itu memuakkan."

Sosok yang dipanggil Kris terkekeh, "Kau menyukaiku seperti itu? Jangan repot-repot."

"Aku serius! Kau punya waktu kurang dari sebulan dan lupakan fakta bahwa aku dulu menyukaimu!" Kali ini sang pemilik surai cokelat berteriak. Nada suaranya setengah mendesah mendengungkan kelelelahan.

Ia tak pernah bernapas, namun napas membuatnya puas akan keagungan eksistensi. Mendengarkan rangkaian kata yang melintas diotaknya, Kris terkekeh. "Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Lebih baik begitu." Balas si lawan bicara cepat sembari meraih sebelah tangan Kris, "Aku punya satu. Kau harus menunjukkan batang hidungmu di restoran Italia disekitar taman kota saat makan malam. Yang ini menarik, aku bertaruh."

Kris tersenyum, bibirnya yang menawan menampakkan sebuah seringai kecil yang anehnya terlihat tidak jahat. Seringainya terasa menyenangkan, dan lawan bicaranya hanya diam memperhatikan. "Aku senang kau bersemangat kali ini. Baiklah, aku ingin lihat seberapa menariknya dia."

Pada saat arloji Kris menunjukkan angka 9, Kris tahu jika dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu pada kawannya yang terdiam seakan terhipnotis wajahnya. Sungguh, ia berharap bisa mendapat raut wajah yang lebih bagus dibanding keadaan kawannya sekarang. Tolol, bodoh, tak berotak, atau kata apapun yang bisa menggantikan kata 'idiot'.

"Chanyeol. Sudah. Cukup. Aku akan pergi memakan sesuatu sebelum kuhabiskan wajah tidak bermoralmu itu supaya menjadi normal." Intinya kata-katanya terlalu aneh untuk diucapkan. Tapi itu menyenangkan. Saat dimana kawan bersurai cokelatnya yang bernama Chanyeol harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membuat mulutnya terbuka.

Kaki jenjangnya bergerak bergantian menjauhi si pria bertampang idiot yang terdiam seperti ornamen seni pahat. Kris kembali terkekeh saat Chanyeol dengan setengah berteriak mengatakan, "Makan wajah itu tidak normal, tolol!"

Langkahnya belum berhenti menyusuri jalanan kota yang masih diselimuti langit kelabu. Sejenak, kepalanya menoleh saat hidungnya menangkap aroma roti panggang dan mentega yang sepertinya lezat. Ia memang tidak pernah menginginkan kata 'lezat' dalam hidupnya, tapi 'lezat' adalah salah satu usahanya untuk terlihat seperti manusia. Baik, ia akan duduk disalah satu kursi di restoran sumber aroma dan pura-pura membaca surat kabar dan juga menikmati setiap gigitan roti mentega dimulutnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau pesan, tuan?" Suara seorang gadis yang ia perkirakan hanya setinggi dadanya membuatnya terjaga dari lamunan. Kris tersenyum, membuat gadis itu terdiam sejenak dan memasang raut kagum yang berlebihan. Bibir Kris mengucapkan roti panggang mentega dan secangkir kopi hitam sebagai pesanannya. Setelah si gadis akhirnya selesai mencatat pesanan kecilnya tersebut, ia menatap sekeliling memastikan tidak ada sepasang mata pun yang menatapnya. Hasilnya tidak ada. Ia menghembuskan napas lega lalu mengambil sebuah surat kabar yang tadi si gadis berikan untuknya.

Suara gemerincing telah terdengar beberapa kali, menandakan bahwa ada orang-orang yang memasuki restoran. Kris sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk menoleh dan memperhatikan siapa yang masuk dan lebih memilih untuk memusatkan pikirannya pada rangkaian kata yang membentuk berita kriminal disurat kabarnya. Namun saat gemerincing tersebut terdengar keenam kalinya, Kris menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

Semua sistem inderanya seperti terpaku kearah sosok yang baru memasuki restoran. Sebuah raga yang mengundang ketertarikan berlebih dengan hanya sedetik menatap. Sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja kosong yang Kris yakini akan sosok itu tempati. Letaknya berjarak dua meja dari tempatnya, membuatnya dapat melihat jelas raut wajah sosok itu. Kulitnya tan, bibirnya tebal, surai hitamnya jatuh menutupi kening, dan pandangan matanya letih ditambah sepasang kantung mata yang menghiasi.

Kris hampir saja mengacuhkan pesanannya yang mendarat sedari tadi dimejanya hanya untuk memandang sosok itu. Namun beberapa menit selanjutnya, sosok itu menoleh dan Kris mendapati dirinya tercekat lalu cepat-cepat memasang senyum kecil untuk sang sosok.

"Tuan, bisakah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu sedikit? Aku sedang merasa buruk." Sosok itu bersuara. Suaranya serak seperti truk dan terdengar gemetar. Kris dapat melihat sosok tersebut berdehem dan mencoba menyuarakan pikirannya yang rumit.

"Boleh aku duduk ditempatmu? Akan sangat senang jika—"

"Silahkan." Potong sosok itu cepat. Maniknya menatap Kris dengan malas lalu melabuhkan pandangannya pada benda kecil ditangannya.

Kris dengan agak tergesa mengambil makanannya dan menempatkan posisi dihadapan sosok tersebut seakan sosok itu akan cepat berubah pikiran. Jemari Kris menyentuh garpunya namun tak mengangkatnya, "Aku Kris. Kau?"

Sosok dihadapannya kini menatapnya kembali. Ponselnya ia acuhkan meski mengedip beberapa kali, "Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin soal itu."

Jongin tahu bahwa Kris membahas kalimatnya yang berisi 'senang berkenalan denganmu', ia mengernyit kecil lalu berkata, "Itu ritual. Manusia akan terlihat baik saat mengatakan omong kosong semacam itu, setidaknya untuk mempertahankan kata tidak buruk." Saat pesanannya hinggap dihadapannya, ia menyeruput pelan teh hijaunya dengan cepat sampai menyuarakan suara keras.

Pria dihadapannya melakukan hal yang sama dan menurunkan cangkir secara bersamaan dengan Jongin. Garpu kecil Jongin tertancap di_cheese cake_-nya dan si pemilik menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak tertarik. "Apa seketika kau tidak ingin makan _cheese cake? _Kau bisa makan roti pangganggku jika kau mau." Penawaran Kris terdengar mengejutkan, namun ia tidak membiarkan dirinya terlihat bodoh dihadapan pria yang dikenalnya sekitar beberapa menit lalu itu.

Suara deringan ponsel Jongin mengejutkan sang pemilik, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Kris dan memilih untuk menerima panggilan yang masuk tanpa melihat nama si penelepon.

"_Jongin-ah!"_

"Kau berencana untuk membuatku menghabiskan waktu denganmu dihari libur? Oh, ayolah, aku melihat wajahmu delapan jam sehari selama sisa hidupku dan kau masih belum puas?"

Si penelepon tertawa kecil yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Jongin bahkan dapat memastikan bahwa kawannya yang menelepon itu tengah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena sikapnya yang selalu mudah ditebak, _"Ini hanya untuk makan malam, astaga, aku akan mengajak seorang teman dan aku berjanji dia asyik!"_

"Aku bersumpah akan mundur saat kau sekali lagi memaksaku bersikap manis dan berpura-pura akrab. Ah, itu sebuah surat pengunduran diri lisan yang memuaskan." Jongin telah memastikan bahwa kawannya yang merangkap sebagai atasannya tersebut akan mengancam kelangsungan karirnya mengingat orang itu punya koneksi besar yang tak lagi ingin ia pikirkan. "Hanya makan malam, kan? Kau harus mengirim pesan padaku setidaknya setengah jam sebelum waktunya, aku akan bersiap-siap."

Dan keputusan akhirnya selalu seperti itu, Jongin masih terlalu menyukai kawannya yang sok manis dibanding hidup menggelandang. Desahan kecil dari Jongin terdengar beberapa kali sebelum dapat didengarnya Kris terkekeh, "Kau benar-benar membenci sikap manis? Aku bahkan lumayan sering melakukannya."

"Oh, tidak, Kris, aku bahkan melakukannya tujuh hari dalam sepekan dan hanya mampu membuat bibirku kendur saat sebelum tidur." Jongin tidak bicara dengan cepat, namun pemuda tersebut terlihat terengah-engah lalu menegak teh hijaunya yang tak lagi hangat. "Kau tidak bekerja? Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk berangkat bekerja."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Oh, ia lupa mencari alasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Jongin. Ia memang tidak bekerja, ia hanya berinvestasi pada beberapa perusahaan interior, konsumsi, dan jasa yang banyak menghasilkan keuntungan. Termasuk perusahaan pakaian olahraga milik Chanyeol, yang paling sedikit memberinya keuntungan meski masih terbilang besar. "Aku investor tidak sibuk. Kau?" Kata yang tepat menurut Kris meski dirinya tak yakin akan respon yang diberikan Jongin.

"Aku berlibur selama seminggu kedepan." Setelah memasukkan potongan kecil terakhir _cheese cake-_nya, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya sembari menatap Kris. "Aku pergi, selam—"

"Boleh kita bertemu lagi?" Potong Kris cepat, kaki panjangnya ia ketuk-ketukkan pada lantai dan membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung namun akhirnya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Nomor telepon?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada orang asing?"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kartu namaku?" Kris meraih kartu disaku jubah kelabunya yang anehnya menurut Jongin sangat keren jika dipakai pria itu. Ia menerima kartu yang disodorkan Kris dan melambai kecil tanpa menoleh.

Setelah langkah Jongin keluar dari restoran, ia menatap kartu nama Kris yang ada ditangannya lalu beralih menatap sebuah tempat sampah dipinggir jalan bermaksud untuk membuang benda itu. Namun entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tangannya malah membawa benda itu menuju saku celana longgarnya dan kembali melangkah menjauh.

[]

Hampir empat puluh lima menit Kris duduk diam disalah satu kursi restoran Italia dekat taman kota seperti janjinya pada Chanyeol. Manik Kris kembali menatap arloji mewah yang memeluk pergelangan tangannya lalu mendesah kecil. Harusnya ia tidak datang secepat ini hanya karena terlalu bersemangat melihat seberapa menarik sosok yang diceritakan Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa menit, Kris langsung merogoh saku kemeja biru langitnya karena ponselnya bergetar.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang, _chingu-ya?_"

Chanyeol tertawa diseberang sana, membuat Kris menghela napas tidak sabar. _"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah ada disana selama empat puluh lima menit karena terlalu bersemangat akan saranku. Oh, terhormat sekali."_

Kris tidak terkejut saat Chanyeol berhasil menebaknya, Chanyeol pasti terlalu banyak mengamatinya selama pria itu hidup. "Kali ini kau berhasil terlalu jauh. Ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan, jika manusia normal harus makan malam pada jam seperti ini, ia akan menghancurkan dietnya."

"_Tenanglah, aku sudah melihatmu dari sini." _Kris memasukkan ponselnya dan memandang sekeliling. Ia menemukan sosok jangkung Chanyeol yang melambai kearahnya. Dibelakang pria itu berdiri seorang pemuda yang sanggup membuat matanya melebar.

Jongin.

"Jongin?" Nama sang pemuda meluncur pelan dari bibirnya saat nama tersebut melintas pertama kali diotaknya. Kris mengacuhkan tatapan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung. "Kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

Sang pemilik nama menatapnya terkejut. Pemuda itu bahkan baru mendudukkan dirinya saat sebelah tangan Chanyeol menariknya untuk terduduk. Dengan satu helaan napas, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menyebutkan beberapa nama masakan Italia. Ia ingin menghindari tatapan Kris karena jika ia memandang wajah pria itu lebih lama, ia bisa terkena demam karena pipinya yang terasa panas entah untuk alasan apa.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling mengenal? Aku tidak tahu kebetulan punya andil besar disini." Chanyeol bersuara, menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris lalu memberikan kedipan kecil untuk pria itu. Kris tampaknya sangat tahu apa yang disampaikan kawannya melalui sebuah kedipan dan itu membuatnya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meninju wajah Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu mengenalkan kalian satu sama lain. Astaga, ini jadi mudah."

"Aku lebih setuju jika kau yang bersikap manis malam ini, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahan jika kau mengoceh sebanyak itu saat baru mendaratkan bokong." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas tanpa menyadari Kris yang terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal? Aku ingin dengar," Chanyeol menyikut tangan Kris untuk menyadarkan kawannya tersebut bahwa dirinyalah yang sedang menjadi objek.

Kris berdehem sedikit, "Tadi pagi aku berbincang dengannya saat sarapan disebuah restoran, itu saja." Pemuda lainnya melirik si pria yang tengah berbicara dengan tampang malas. Ia akui, pertemuannya dengan Kris benar-benar suatu kebetulan meski ia masih menginginkan alasan mengapa Kris memilih untuk duduk dihadapannya hanya untuk menggigit roti panggang dan mendengarkannya menjawab telepon.

Penerangan restoran tiba-tiba sangat seksi menurut Jongin, membuatnya menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan merutuk dalam hati jika badannya panas. "Jongin, _gwenchana?_" Suara eksentrik Chanyeol membuat pemuda tersebut menoleh. Dahi atasannya tersebut mengernyit, seakan berusaha untuk mengulitinya hidup-hidup meski walaupun rasanya wajah Chanyeol terlalu konyol.

"Ck, Chanyeol, sungguh, aku tidak sengaja!" Suara Kris setengah menggeram. Pria jangkung tersebut meremas sebelah bahu Chanyeol seakan menginginkan sebuah tanggapan dari pria itu. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, melihat keadaan Kris dan Jongin secara bergantian. "Persetan!"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kris meraih tangan Jongin dan menariknya keras. Jongin terdiam, namun tidak menerima perlakuan Kris begitu saja. Pemuda itu sempat menarik tangannya berusaha untuk melepas cengkaraman Kris namun sia-sia. Ia berpikir tenaganya habis terhisap hanya karena sentuhan Kris.

"Kris—"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan rumit jadi bersiaplah." Jemari Kris gemetar disela-sela lengannya. Ia akui dirinya merasa takut saat sosok dihadapannya perlahan menyentuhkan telapak tangan dipermukaan pipinya. Rasanya panas dan aneh, energinya yang berada diujung habis sehingga napasnya terasa pendek-pendek.

"J-jangan m-menyentuhku!" Jongin berteriak kecil, menyebabkan kedua cuping hidungnya kembang-kempis. Bahkan disaat menyulitkan seperti ini, Kris masih bisa mengucapkan kata 'manis' untuk raut Jongin

"Tidak!" Kris juga balas berteriak. Pria itu melangkah maju dan menempelkan dahi mereka, "Ini terlalu sulit untuk ditahan. Maafkan aku, Jongin."

.

.

**TBC**

Hayoo siapa yang penasaran? Hehe, aku sengaja ngebuat banyak hal tersirat untuk Kris karena aku merasa cocok sekali dengannya ^^ untuk catatan, maafkan kelalaianku karena belum juga ngebuat lanjutan untuk 'Primrose'. Jangan berharap banyak _fict_ itu bisa dilanjut karena aku merasa gagal merangka konfliknya. _Mianhaee_ (aku tahu aku geer, tapi aku merasa mengecewakan kalian :")

_Give a review?_


End file.
